


two souls combine

by echokomfloukru



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: AU where your soulmate is born with a matching tattoo





	

_"…and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover or youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment..."_

-Plato

"Don't be rude Topanga, introduce us to your friend."

I pulled a chair so I could sit next to her. Cory sat next to Topanga, throwing his arm around her while she rolled her eyes at me.

"Shawn meet Angela. Angela meet Shawn." She waved between looking bored. Angela looked up with a small smile and waved.  
 _  
I froze._

The mark on her hand was the same as mine, but it couldn't be. I barely knew her. I pushed my hair back, trying to calm myself.

"Cory, now." I got up and rushed to the bathroom.

Cory came into two seconds later, looking somewhat annoyed and irritated, "What's the matter, Shawny?"

I pulled my sleeve down, showing him my mark, "Her."

His brows crinkled in confusion, "You lost me."

I pointed outside the door, "It's her. She has the same mark. She's….she's….."

Cory finally caught on and finished my sentence, "She's your soulmate."

"She's my soulmate." I repeated, letting it sink in.

"Congratulations, Shawn." Cory's smile stretched wide and pulled me into a hug while my arms dangled at the side.

"What am I supposed to do now? What should I say to her? Hey, you're my soulmate let's get married."

"You may not want to start with that. Just be you, ok?"

I nodded my head yes. I took a deep breath before heading back towards the table. Towards Topanga and Angela (my soulmate).

I slid back in my chair, looking at Angela with a goofy grin, "Hi."

She looked at me weirdly, saying hi back.

She turned towards Topanga and perked up, "Well I got a date with Ted later, so I'm going to go home and get ready. I'll call you after Topanga."

"Bye, Angela." Topanga and I said at the same time as Angela got up and walked away. I continued to stare at her, stopping when someone flicked my ear.

"Why are you being so weird?" Topanga whispering loudly, eyes widening.

Cory shook his head in amusement, "You're going to love this one, Topanga. Show her Shawn." I glared at him before showing my mark.

"I've seen this before. I think Angela had the same thing…..oh." She sat back in surprise, looking anywhere but at me.

"Yeah and now she's on a date Ted." Shawn made a face, spitting the name out in disgust.

"Well, I'm sure if you talk to her, she'll won't." Cory made the suggesting, but this wasn't just some girl. _This was my soulmate._

I clucked my tongue, shaking a finger at him, "No, I got a better idea. I'll just crash their date."

I sat back and crossed my arms. It was a brilliant plan.

"One more thing, you don't know when or where their date is."

Both boys turned to Topanga accusatory. She backed away a bit, looking around for a possible escape.

I grabbed her wrist, laughing, "Not so fast, Topanga"

She looked at Cory, hoping he would help. He didn't.

"It's his soulmate Topanga."

Topanga sighed, biting her lip in guilt, "They're going to be here tonight at 7."

I let go of her wrist. I got up saying goodbye to them before heading home.

"Hey, Angela. Ted." I brought a chair towards the table, separating them.

"Shawn." Angela smiled back, eyes shining with amusement and surprise.

"You mind?" Ted spoke up, catching our attention.

I waved my hand at him, making a face, "Not at all. Don't let me stop you."

Ted looked at me for a long moment before turning his attention back to Angela. He tried hard to ignore me and so far it was working (for him anyway).

I caught Angela sneaking glances at me out of the corner of her eye. I returned each glance with a goofy smile. _This date was going by swell._

Ted pretended to check his phone, "That was my dad. I have to go."

Angela waved her hand, telling him that she understood. I could tell she knew he was lying. Maybe she didn't care.

Ted walked away and I had finally Angela's full attention.

She laughed before asking, "You wanna tell me why you crashed my date?"

I showed here my mark watching her face go from confusion to surprise and understanding.

"We're soulmates." I said it in an overly cheery voice, wanting to break the thick tension.

Angela nodded her head, licking her lips, "So what would you like us to about that?"

I grabbed her arm, tracing her mark, "Well I would very much like to get to know you."

Soft fingers ran through my hair, "I would like that very much too."

We laughed and then continued the date by ourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the soulmate au where you and you're soulmate are born with the same mark. Shawn and Angela's mark was the starry night painting. Corpanga's mark was holding hands. I hope you enjoy this read. Comments are nice. And fell free to comment about the disrespect towards Angela and their relationship in these GMW episodes in the reviews.


End file.
